cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Leumas Lietsleknif
Summary Leumas Haaklo Lietsleknif was a Zeno Sith Lord, who was born on Ryloth. He was best known for his genius military tactics, ruthlessness and an innovative mind. During his long life, he served as a Senator, a rebel, a Zeno Sith Lord and a bodyguard. Origins "He is a mere boy! You cannot allow this child into your army!" Mayr Kayzen to Ren Ion Leumas Lietsleknif was the illegitimate son of Xizzle Ion, a notorious Sith Lord. However, he was abandoned on Ryloth and grew up taking care of himself. Even then, aware of his brilliant mind, he took an interest in politics, and soon became Senator for Ryloth. It did not last, and he found himself back on Ryloth. When the Zeno Sith came to invade his homeplanet, Lietsleknif was one of the primary Generals and led his troops valiantly against the intruders. Ren Ion, who was leading the Zeno, became engaged in hand to hand combat with the young Twi'lek, who was quickly defeated. Ion offered him a position as a Commander in his army. Lietsleknif accepted, and slaughtered his Twi'lek forces. Life as a Zeno "I AM Zeno!" Lietsleknif to a questioning trooper Lietsleknif, now a General in the Zeno Sith Order, had won many battles for them, and was being considered for the newly open position of second in command. The opinion of him, being the best candidate, was cemented when he and Ren Ion won the Siege of Zeno. A group of Jedi had discovered their existence, and tried to take over the main city. Lietsleknif himself killed the Jedi leaders, and it was his strategy that defeated their clones. Their presence was once more secret, and he rose to Second in Command. When Ren Ion joined the Republic, Lietsleknif became notorious temporary leader of the Zeno, with ever loyal minions and an iron fist. After Zeno Not much is known about how this period was linked with the previous one. No one is sure if the Zeno disbanded, Lietsleknif was thrown out, or what else. However, the next appearance of Leumas Lietsleknif was in the company of Gathe Sharpmelder, Leumas's half-brother. He worked for a while with him, but soon stopped, for an unknown reason. Travelling in Time -This chapter has not yet been written, so as to prevent spoilers in a current fanfiction- Yarmen Lietsleknif During a visit to a primitive jungle planet, Leumas became interested in Nolba Uhnte, a member of the mute but otherwise human species Truhnga. He fathered a daughter, Yarmen Lietsleknif, and was engaged to Nolba, but this arrangement was ruined when a group of bounty hunters massacred the entire Truhnga species. From then on, Yarmen never left his side, accompanying him on all missions. Encounter with Raym Hyatis After leaving Sharpmelder, Lietsleknif wandered the galaxy for a year, in search of nothing. On one of his travels, he met a reclusive human called Raym Hyatis. Hyatis was Force-Sensitive, but neither a Jedi nor a Sith. He had devoted his life to the future; using his vast powers, he had created another universe. He was certain that when the time came, life would be extinguished from where they were, and be moved into his universe. Leumas, however, killed him and stole the universe, which he completed and left in a safe place. Death of Ren Ion While flying round the Zeno area, Leumas recieved information that his brother Ren was dead, thus making him the King of Zeno again. He returned to Zeno for the funerals and crowning, and lived for thirty years there. However, he soon left to fight the fights he had been fighting ever since he left. After his departure, Josh Ion was instructed to take over the throne. Kmolian Cigars In a bar once on a small planet, Leumas became addicted to Kmolian cigars (a drug wrapped in scented leaves). This became a lifelong obsession. Bodyguarding The last three decades of Leumas's life were spent as a bodyguard. It paid well, and because of his physical prowess and ruthlessness he was in high demand. He served Jolee Merome, Duchess Mileena and many others, but most prominently, Xalandra Nova. For the last fourteen years of his life, he was loyal to Nova and killed many of her enemies. From his own mouth, "Had I not been estranged from business, I would have immediately joined Nova Corporation." Mortuus Squad In his late life, he spent time ressurecting dead friends- or otherwise. He went in search of notable corpses and brought them back to life as his minions, in Mortuus Squad. The squad was first used in defending a raid on Nova Town. It included the bodies of Mace Windu, Xizzle Ion and the infamous Ree Shaala. "Death" "Myan is not death. Myan means I will be here. Always." Lietsleknif in his dying moments, supposedly to Xalandra Nova, but actually to Yarmen Lietsleknif, his child. Lietsleknif's life force was extinguished during an attack on his ship, the ''Ravage, ''where he was having a meeting with Xalandra Nova and two of her Generals. Leumas managed to save his guests, taking a bolt in the chest, and survived. The Jedi who had fired the shot then created a Myan Hole, an object of pure light which is the only object that can effectively kill him. The now two hundred and eighty year old Zeno, aware of his impending doom, quietly spoke a few words, pointed his head towards the ceiling, and was sucked into the hole. Life in Myan After being sucked through the Myan Hole, Lietsleknif abandoned his old life, instead becoming Klotren Pikra- a formidable warrior with no soft side. He continued to educate himself, however, and became knowledgable in the sorcerer's arts. A couple of billion years later after being stuck in the Myan Hole, he and his now fully reassembled Zeno Army broke through the barriers of their dimension back into the familiar galaxy. Finding it devoid of power, and therefore being unworthy of repect, they razed it to the ground. Personality and Traits Leumas devoted much of his time to studying, reading infinite numbers of scrolls, so that he could stimulate his powerful brain. Though a ruthless soldier and a brilliant scholar, Lietsleknif had a soft part of him which came in the form of his little daughter, Yarmen. He had a vast interest in death, and when he was eventually sucked into the Myan Hole, he comforted her with the fact that he was not dead; he was inside a separate dimension. This also fuelled his indifference to killing people. Behind the scenes Backstage, Leumas is a fairly normal guy who likes to read, play piano and kill people. I mean, doesn't everyone? Famous quotes "Death is a blessing, only because it releases me from the flow of life". "How many times must you be defeated, before you acknowledge your defeat?" "To kill someone without being attacked by your conscious, requires a number of things; you must be able to think of a person as a thing; you must be able to think of death as sleep; you must be able to plunge a knife into someone's back." Leumas Lietsleknif Clone A During his childhood, Leumas was captured by Blymanoan bounty hunters and cloned. Clone A is one result of this experience. Young Adulthood Clone A, who largely went by the same name as his gene donor, spent his teens and early twenties with the Blymanoan hunters. This set him on a career in hunting. Soon after his twenty-fourth birthday, the bounty hunters who had brought him up were murdered by avenging Jedi. After killing the Jedi, he left the stronghold in search of something else. White Claw Not long after the death of the Blymanoans, Clone A joined a squad of bounty hunters called the White Claw. A prodigy, he soon rose to the rank of second in command. When all but he and the leader, a Twi'lek called Razor Jay, mutinied and fled, he was put in charge of recruiting new members. He picked out young men and women who were already renowned and who were bound to flourish in the group. -The rest of this chapter has not yet been written, so as to prevent spoilers in a current fanfiction- Death After leaving Coruscant, Clone A was shot down by an anonymous bartender in a Tatooine cantina. He was buried under the name 'Leumas Lietsleknif'. Leumas Lietsleknif Clone B During his childhood, Leumas was captured by Blymanoan bounty hunters and cloned. Clone B is one result of this experience. Young Life After creation, Clone B was sent to live with a family of Twi'leks. He was almost killed when his step-brother tried to get revenge after the clone's 'adventures' with his step-sister. However, Clone B shot his attacker and then fled. This would lead to a life of crime. During this dubious career, Clone B liked to be known as Haaklo Lietsleknif. Incarceration At age twenty five, Clone B was imprisoned on one charge of wilful murder and two of manslaughter. After three years of his life sentence, he escaped, massacring the wardens and several prisoners. He left the prison in flames. Marriage Several years after his escape, Clone B met and fell in love with a slinky young Nightsister named Lydra. They married not long after, and lived together until Lydra died as a consequence of the original Leumas's ships crashing on the ship on which Lydra and Clone B had built their home. Later Years Hurt by the abrupt ending of his marriage, Clone B stayed a recluse for almost a decade before convincing himself to leave the planet. He heard, while on his travels, that although Lietsleknif was gone, he had left behind a daughter, who had settled on Ryloth. The clone hired a ship and drove it straight to the home of Yarmen Lietsleknif. Slaughtering her husband, he clashed blades with the daughter of the man who had killed his wife. However, the years of recluse had left the clone a poor swordsman, and Yarmen quickly killed him. Leumas Lietsleknif Clone C During his childhood, Leumas was captured by Blymanoan bounty hunters and cloned. Clone C is one result of this experience. Childhood Clone C was brought up by a well-known politician, until the clone discovered the true, dark identity of his step father. The clone fled to a desert inn- the same one, coincidentally, in which Clone A would later be killed. Clone C did not go by any name for most of his young life, although all his acquaintances knew him as Leumas Lietsleknif. Hiding When the original Leumas began to become famous, Clone C changed his name to Harlem Wicras and had surgery, as his righteous character did not permit him to be associated with the darkness in the name Lietsleknif. Not much is known about what happened next, as Clone C went into hiding. However, around the time when the clone was estimated to have died, a grave appeared on Ryloth marked Harlem Lietsleknif. Category:Zeno Sith Order Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Zenolians Category:The Ion Family Category:The Z-Templar Category:Force Lords Category:Twi'leks